Nijikon
by Zeppellinee
Summary: A SasuSaku Humor Fic/Nijikon, dimana seseorang mencintai karakter di dunia maya,anime,manga dan sebagainya. Dan tidak bisa mencintari orang asli/ AP-APA! KAU NIJIKON?/ Memangnya kenapa?/Well- apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke adalah seorang Nijikon?/RNR?


Sebuah bangunan megah berwarna biru laut, tampak berdiri dengan megah. Beberapa remaja dengan seragam mewah, memasuki gerbang sekolah. Plakat dengan tulisan emas menunjukkan nama bangunan megah itu.

**KONOHA GAKUEN**

Sebuah sekolah favorit nomor satu. Dengan fasilitasnya yang sangat lengkap. Dan dihuni –kebanyakan- orang dengan dompet tebal, dan tidak pernah mengalami kekeringan di sakunya maupun dompetnya yang mewah. Dan disinilah kita memulai cerita, romantisme, humor dan keunikan seorang remaja otaku.

**NIJIKON © Emo'Reiryuuku Presence**

**Naruto belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**With Rate T for Teen**

**And Humor/Romance genre**

**Warning: OOC/Miss Typo/And the other  
><strong>

**Actually, dedicated for BANJIR TOMATCERI but  
>this idea show up when the event closed.<strong>

**So, This fic dedicated for poor Emo'Reiryuuku**

* * *

><p>"APA?" suara cempreng menggelegar di ruang kelas itu, membuat semua murid melirik ke arah sang pelaku kegaduhan dengan kesal. Lebih tepatnya di kelas XI-A.<p>

"Sttt..! Diam kau Dobe!" geram teman 'Dobe' itu sambil menyeret 'Dobe' keluar dari ruang kelas. Sedangkan yang ditarik, hanya bisa diam tak bergerak. Mematung lebih tepatnya.

Sebetulnya itu merupakan hari yang tenang, bila saja tidak ada gangguan kecil seperti tadi. Tentu saja gangguan 'Kecil' tadi merupakan gangguan besar bagi si Dobe, atau Namikaze Naruto. Sebetulnya, gangguan itu merupakan gangguan besar yang membuat Naruto terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang pria-uhm, remaja yang sudah mengalami masa pubertas, berambut kuning dan memiliki mata berwarna aquamarine cerah. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan berbentuk seperti durian. Tato berbentuk kumis kucing menghiasi kedua pipi chubby miliknya.

Dan temannya yang menyebabkan suara cemprengnya keluar di batas maksimal adalah seorang idola sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan rambut berbentuk buntut ayam dengan warna hitam kebiruan. Wajahnya tirus, putih pucat yang membuatnya hampir seperti mayat berjalan. -yang untungnya dia tidak sepucat Sai yang lebih mirip mayat-

"Sasuke-teme! Aku- maksudku, KAU! KAU SERIUS?" Naruto menyambar kerah Sasuke dan mengguncangnya keras-keras.

"Ya, mungkin." jawab Sasuke ragu.

"Mungkin? Tidak adakah jawaban yang lebih meyakinkan daripada kata **MUNGKIN**?"

"Hn, entahlah."

"Itu lebih tidak meyakinkan dari kata MUNGKIN, sayang!" Naruto makin mengguncang tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat. Membuat pemiliknya pusing, dan memfokuskan pandangannya dengan tajam ke depan.

'Demi apa? Dia bilang sayang? SAYANG?' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku masih bisa menerima kau terkena racun_ otaku_ itu dari Itachi-nii. Tapi ini? _NIJIKON_? Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto sekarang sibuk menjambak rambut ayam Sasuke yang lebat, membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Auch..! Kenapa mesti heboh sekali sih?" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengusap belakang rambutnya.

"Kenapa? KAU TANYA KENAPA?" Naruto makin histeris. Dengan cepat dia menggetok jidat Sasuke dengan keras. "SA-SU-KE U-CHI-HA!"

"HN!"

"Kau ini idola para cewek di sekolah! Memang tidak bisa pilih salah satu dari mereka? Kenapa kau..kau.."

"...Kau?"

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMILIH ANEGASAKI NENE?" Naruto kini mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Sasuke, membuatnya juling sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos, dan tak berkedip sedikitpun membuatnya tampak imut, alias moe yang dapat menyebabkan para perempuan kekurangan darah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Astaga sayangku-"

Sasuke bergidik pelan, 'Kata sayang itu lagi'

"-Kau harus bisa memikirkan segala sisi negatif dari, err-"

"Nijikon?" sambung Sasuke dengan wajah alim. "Bisa dimengerti, tumben kau bijaksana?" sindir Sasuke.

"Aku phobia dengan kata-kata satu itu." Naruto bergidik. "Mungkin selanjutnya perlu kucarikan doktor psikologi S3 Teme? Atau mungkin biro jodoh?"

"Berlebihan." komentar Sasuke singkat.

"Well—kurasa kau perlu interogasi singkat dariku."

"Untuk ap-"

"-untuk meyakinkan kau benar-benar Nijikon atau tidak, sa- lama-lama aku jijik juga dengan kata 'sayang'" gerutu Naruto.

"Fine."

"Pertama! Kau tau kan, ANEGASAKI NENE itu _character game_?.."

"...yep"

"...Dan kau malah memilih dia menjadi pacarmu?"

"..yep"

"..dan kau serius?"

"aa.."

"Cinta mati?"

"Cinta mati." tiru Sasuke dengan mantap.

".._SO_?" suara Naruto naik dua oktaf.

".._So_?" jawab ralat- tanya balik Sasuke cuek .

"SASUKE! Itu _character game_! _You know_? _CHARACTER GAME_!"

"Aku tau kok." jawaban kelewat santai milik Sasuke ini, membuat Naruto syok. Well- Siapa yang tidak syok, saat mendengar Uchiha satu ini memilih jalan yang kelewat 'Salah'? Bahkan mungkin lebih syok daripada mendengar istri Sai-pul Si Jahil meninggal. (?)

"Teme, kau itu normal atau tidak sih?"

"Salahkan saja siapa yang meracuniku dengan otaku itu." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Huff, terserah kau sajalah." jawab Naruto putus asa, sambil memasuki kelas mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kosong dimana Naruto berdiri tadi.

'Nijikon huh?'

**_NIJIKON_**

"Watashi wa, Haruno Sakura desu! Sakura no koru! Konnichiwa minna-san!" senyum lebar manis milik Sakura cukup membuat jantung para lelaki serasa mau loncat keluar dari sarangnya. Bahkan sang guru pun blushing dibalik masker hitamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Rambut pinknya sangat unik dan lembut. Matanya berwarna emerald cerah yang bersinar. Wajahnya manis dan kulitnya putih bersih. Sangat. Cantik.

"Ha-haruno Sakura, eh-" sang Guru mendadak gugup, lalu menggaruk rambut peraknya yang tidak gatal. "..kau duduk dimana ya?" matanya menelusuri tiap baris kursi di kelas, lalu mendapati kursi kosong disebelah Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke! Bisa angkat tanganmu?"

"Ya sensei?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan terperanjat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kelas. Rupanya dari tadi dia sibuk menggambar Anegasaki Nene, lalu membuat bentuk hati cukup banyak di sekitar gambarnya dan tidak mendengarkan gurunya sama sekali.

Matanya tidak berkedip saat Sakura berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga menatap gadis pink yang kini duduk disebelahnya dan nyengir lebar padanya.

"Aku kembali Sasuke-kun!" jawabnya ceria. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menganga menatap dirinya.

"Sakura? Ngapain kau disini?"

"Ya untuk sekolah lah? Kau ini bagaimana?" jawab Sakura bingung.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kapan kau pindah?" tanya Sasuke gemas.

"Kemarin, maaf aku belum bilang padamu. Aku mau buat kejutan soalnya!" jawab Sakura ceria. "Oh ya, nanti aku main kerumahmu dulu ya..."

"Kenapa? Rumahmu terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki olehmu?" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar padanya.

GYUUUTT

"Auch..!" Sasuke meringis begitu tangan putih milik Sakura, mendarat di lengannya. Jari Sakura dengan otomatis menarik sebagian dari kulit Sasuke lalu menariknya keatas. Menyebabkan warna merah pudar muncul di TKP tempat sasaran Sakura tadi.

"..Jangan menyela pembicaraan orang dong! Ibuku sibuk mengatur surat kepindahan, sedangkan ayah berkerja! Dan Ibuku sama sekali tidak mau membiarkanku sendiri di rumah, jadi kemarin ibuku menelpon Mikoto-baasan untuk menitipku!" jawab Sakura sengit.

"Hnnnn." jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Sasuke-kun ga senang ya aku dateng lagi?" Sakura memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Seharusnya kan kamu bilang! Padahal kemarin lusa kita masih teleponan!" Sasuke membalas serangan wajah memelas Sakura dengan deathglarenya.

"Maaf deh, kan aku sudah bilang mau bikin kejutan." Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan nyengir ke arah Sasuke, yang langsung dibalas helaan nafas olehnya.

"Sasuke! Ino tidak ada di kelas ini?"

"Hn. Dia di kelas sebelah. Baru saja aku sms dia, bahwa kau sudah pulang."

"EH? Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kan ingin membuat kejutan." jawab Sakura lesu. "Tapi ya sudahlah!"

**_NIJIKON_**

"SAKURA-FOREHEAD!"

Brugh

"Auch! Ino-pig pelan-pelan!" Sakura meringis ketika seorang gadis berambut blonde, menubruknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Sakura mengelus perutnya yang kini berdenyut-denyut ria, sambil melemparkan deathglare –yang gagal karena wajahnya terlalu feminin untuk deathglare semacam Sasuke- terbaiknya.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sudah balik dari Suna sih?" Ino berkacak pinggang, mengabaikan Sakura yang menunjuk-nunjuk perut korban tubrukan Ino.

"Mau buat suprise tadinya. Cuman ternyata aku sekelas sama Sasuke-kun, jadi yah- gagal." jawab Sakura lesu.

"Se-selamat datang Sa-Sakura-chan." suara lembut menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan wajah imut miliknya.

"HINATA!"

Brugh

"Sa-sakura-chan, pelan-pelan." Hinata kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya dengan kencang.

"Ah, kita sama saja!" gerutu Ino sambil menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kenapa sudah balik?" tanya Hinata.

"Ayah sudah selesai tugas disana. Jadi balik lagi deh!" jawab Sakura ceria. Kedua tangannya kini menggandeng tangan Ino dan Hinata lalu mengayunkannya ke depan dan belakang.

"Satu lagi karena kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke kan?" cerocos Ino polos.

BLUSH!

""I-ino!"

"Skak Mat! Hahahahaha!" Ino tertawa sambil menunjuk muka Sakura yang memerah. "Tenang saja, kami mendukungmu kok!" jawab Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ya Sakura-chan! Pasti Sakura-chan bisa!" tambah Hinata sambil meraih tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menutupnya perlahan, memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Ini apa?" Sakura kaget saat merasakan sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

"Itu jimat!" jawab Ino.

Jimat itu berbentuk pita berwarna merah, dengan dua pasang lonceng emas di tengahnya. Dia bagian dua tali yang tidak membentuk bundaran, terdapat tulisan berwarna perak kecil. Satu sisinya bertuliskan "HARUNO SAKURA" dan sisi lainnya bertuliskan "UCHIHA SASUKE"

"Kami yakin pasti kau akan berhasil!" ucap Ino, membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. Kelewat lebar sepertinya.

"YAP! Aku akan berjuang!"

**_NIJIKON_**

Rumah Sasuke masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sakura datang. Rumah bercat _ivory_ dengan gaya eropa klasik, tingkat tiga. Tanaman dan bunga-bunga aneka ragam menghiasi taman ruman itu. Istri sang pemilik memang rajin.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari kecil mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dengan kecepatan di luar rata-rata (?)

"Hn?"

"Mikoto-baasan kemana?"

"Ga tau." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya kini memelototi Sasuke dengan mata emeraldnya. 'Ibu sendiri ga tau kemana? Anak macam apa dia?' Tapi tampaknya yang bersangkutan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan tatapan peringatan si pinky.

Sapaan dari beribu-ribu (?) pelayan di rumah Sasuke menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sakura melempar senyum manisnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Memang manusia es.

"Ayo Sakura!" gerutu Sasuke, saat Sakura malah sibuk berbicara dengan para pelayan yang memang mengenalnya. Ya, Sakura teman kecil Sasuke dan sering main (baca: merusuh) di rumah si pencinta tomat ini.

Sakura langsung dengan girang membuka pintu coklat yang mengarah ke kamar Sasuke. Rindu rupanya dengan rumah satu itu. Heran.  
>Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat satu alisnya melihat ketidak santunan (?) Sakura. Masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa izin.<p>

Mata Sakura jelalatan mencari sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia mondar-mandir di kamar bercat hitam gelap, dengan tema basket itu.

"Mencari apa sih Sak?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh tasnya yang berat.

"Rillakuma." jawab Sakura singkat. "Kau masih simpan kan?"

"Yep, cari saja disitu. Aku mau mandi." ujar Sasuke sambil memasuki kamar mandi dengan menenteng handuk berwarna biru.

Rilakuma adalah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat milik mereka berdua. Beruang itu mempunya simbol SS di bagian dadanya. Boneka yang mereka beli dengan uang tabungan mereka berdua.

"Dimana sih dia menyimpannya?" Sakura mendengus saat dia gagal mencari di bawah kolong tempat tidur Sasuke. Dia berdiri dan memerhatikan sekitarnya. Matanya berputar, dan mulutnya tertekuk kebawah. Tetapi itu tidak lama sampai dia menyeringai senang melihat lemari cokelat milik Sasuke. Dengan cepat dibukanya lemari itu dengan semangat.

"Pasti disi-eh?"

Mata Sakura membulat melihat sesuatu yang 'ganjil' di lemari Sasuke. Setiap sudutnya dipenuhi sesuatu yang membuat Sakura SYOK-KAGET-BERAT.

Figure Anegasaki Nene dengan segala macam pose, dan kostum. Nendo Anegasaki Nene. Poster gambar Anegasaki Nene plus tulisan "I LOVE NENE". Game Boy dengan cover Anegasaki Nene. Dakimura berukuran kecil bergambar Anegasaki Nene. _And lot of stuff, FULL of Anegasaki Nene._

"Sasuke itu ni-"

"Hey, Sakura! Kau sudah temukan Rila-eh?" Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya terdiam di tempat melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura. Segala bukti dia NIJIKON.

'Oh, Darn!'

-** 続けて-**  
><strong>NIJIKON Chapter 1 END<strong>

**AUTHOR BLAH-BLAH AREA:** HORYAAA! Akhirnya TBC juga! Saya belom lanjutin fic laen udah berani publish baru =w= #digampar  
>Ide ga boleh disimpen terus kan? Perlu ada pelampiasaaannnn! XDDDD<br>By the way busway, saya mau promosi salah satu projek fic saya : THE BLOOD OF UNICORN

Kalo bisa mampir dan tinggalkan tanda ya.. #maksaditembak  
>Tadinya fic ini berencana (?) untuk dibuat oneshoot. Tapi kayaknya ga memungkinkan. Hmmm... #dor<br>Well—sebetulnya saya sedang berpikir fic saya yang berjudul The Blood Of Unicorn, lanjut atau dibiarkan ya? My Wife Secret pun kelihatannya terdampar di akun saya ._.a #digiles

Well, saya mau promosi... IKUT IFA YUK! IFA atau yang dimaksud Indonesian Fanfiction Awards..! Untuk yang keempat kalinya! HOREEE! #tebarTHR(?)  
>Ikut meramaikan yuk! Bisa follow di twitter _IFA2011<br>atau ikut di grup FB : Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) atau bisa add saya : Jacqueline Pasaribu dan minta (boleh di wall boleh di message) untuk masuk grupnya dan di tag di Note IFA. Atau #dor Bisa juga cari akunnya IFA di FFN, ada lho! Ikut ya!

Tinggalkan Jejak Please?


End file.
